


Who Knew Demons Stick Like Glue

by Dragon_Skellington, Drifter (lightworlddrifter)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Demon AU, Hijack Gothi AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Skellington/pseuds/Dragon_Skellington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightworlddrifter/pseuds/Drifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a norse gothi gets stuck with a catholic demon attached to his name?  A lot of chaos and some learning experiences as a bonus.</p>
<p>Basically, AU where Hiccup is a Gothi and Jack is a Demon who latches onto him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ghost Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Drifter here. So I had the first part of this written out for a while. You might've seen it on [my tumblr](http://hiccop.tumblr.com) at some point maybe but probably not. So anyway I got stuck and decided, 'you know what seems like a good idea? bringing on my friend skelly to co-write this, that'll be fun.'
> 
> So I did. The prologue and first chapter she betta'd and the rest we wrote together. Anyway, I'm taking too much of your time up here, enjoy.

It was three in the morning when he got the call. Hiccup checked the number. _The twins. Odin help us all_. Of all the people from his home town that he still kept in touch with, the twins were the least likely to call at this hour. Actually, they were the most likely to call at _this particular hour_ , they were just the least likely to call _at all_. Needless to say, Hiccup was a bit miffed as he answered the phone with a groggy and barely aware, “Hello?”

“Heeeey, Hiccup,” it was Ruffnut. Already this was setting off a red flag in Hiccup’s sleep addled brain. Usually it was her brother who opened the conversations.  He could hear Tuffnut’s voice shouting “Did he answer?” in the background followed by Ruffnut’s reply of “Yeah,” so at least Hiccup knew he wasn’t dead. That didn’t make him any less worried. Or annoyed for that matter.

“Do you realize what time it is?” Hiccup was sitting on the edge of his bed now, pulling on his slippers. If he was going to be awake to talk on the phone at least he wouldn’t have cold feet.

She paused as if in thought, “I don’t know, like two?” _It figures they wouldn’t change their clocks._ “That’s not important, we need you to come over.” There was a strained shout of, “Now,” from her brother, which she repeated into the receiver much louder than was necessary.

“What did you do _this_ time?” Hiccup sighed as he began to pull on the first pair of jeans he grabbed. They were a mossy green color, but they fit nice, and brought out his eyes so he couldn’t really complain. He put the phone on speaker while he rummaged around for a shirt. _I really need to do laundry_.

“What makes you think _we_ did anything?” It was Tuffnut’s voice this time. He must’ve gotten out of whatever situation he was in.

“Why else would you two, of all people, be calling me in the middle of the night?” Fully dressed, boots and all, Hiccup grabbed his car keys and headed to the front door, phone in hand. Ruff and Tuff didn’t live _too_ terribly far from Hiccup, only about an hour’s drive. If it was anyone else he would have said it could wait until morning, but knowing the Twins’ penchant for trouble and general rabble rousing he wasn’t sure the small two bedroom house they rented would last that long.

“Well, we didn’t,” Ruffnut again. There was a bit of an echo, so Hiccup assumed that they put him off speaker.

“This was entirely _not_ our fault,” Hiccup could practically hear Tuffnut throwing his arms out as emphases.  He flinched at what vaguely sounded like breaking glass. “Just hurry up and get here.”

Hiccup was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Ruffnut’s “And bring a coat!” just before the line went dead. _No use questioning it now_ , he supposed. _Guess I’ll find out when I get there_.

He shrugged as he grabbed his long coat out of the front closet before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 1: The Art of Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup works to remove a demon from the Twins' home

With a little speeding and a quick stop at the gas station down the road for some coffee he managed to pull into the Twins’ driveway at 4:10. He grabbed his coat and the three hot drinks and walked up to the door where Ruffnut was already waiting for him. He handed her a coffee, and she nodded a thanks as he stepped inside.

She was wearing her full, ankle length yak-fur coat she had inherited from her great grandfather. (If Hiccup remembered correctly, her brother had the coat from their great grand _mother_.) At first he thought it was odd. It _was_ the middle of summer, after all. As soon as he stepped into the house he understood.

It was _freezing._ That was the only way to describe it. He was briefly paralyzed by the suddenness of the cold. Slowly, as that seemed to be the only speed he could go, he placed the two remaining drinks on the hall table before shrugging on his coat. “Soooo,” he began as Ruffnut closed the door behind him. He noticed there was a thin layer of ice on the wooden floor and creeping up the walls in delicate ferns. “What seems to be the problem?”

Ruff just raised an eyebrow as she pushed past him, heading towards the kitchen. Hiccup grabbed the drinks and followed. He noticed that the closer to the kitchen they got, the worse the ice was.

Tuffnut was waiting, sitting inside the open fridge in his great grandmother’s coat, the one that matched Ruffnut’s. The fridge’s lights were on, so it was obviously plugged in, but it seemed to be the only place in the kitchen the ice wasn’t congregating. _Weird_. He handed the drink off to Tuffnut, who seemed grateful for the warmth.

“You’re a priest or something, right?” He asked.

Hiccup nodded as he ran a finger over the ice on the counter. “A gothi, yea,” _figures the twins wouldn’t even keep up with their own culture._ There was nearly an inch thick of ice over everything in the kitchen.

“We need you to bless the house,” Ruffnut said matter of factly. She always was the one to get right to the point.

“Yeah, we think there’s like, a ghost or something.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Tuffnut as if to say _no shit? Really?_

Hiccup sighed. He was already here, so he may as well. “Alright I’ll see what I can do.” He walked over and pulled Tuffnut up by his arm and ushered both him and Tuffnut out the back door. “But you have to wait outside.” Hiccup had a feeling this could get ugly and he didn’t want to risk the twins getting hurt. Obviously whatever this thing was that was causing the deep freeze was stronger than the average spirit.

Ruff and Tuff exchanged a look, shrugged in unison, and allowed Hiccup to close the back door behind them. If it meant getting their shared home back in order, then they were happy to oblige.

The house was the perfect place for them. It was pretty big, but the rent was extremely cheap.  They had noticed odd things when they first moved in, cold spots in the kitchen, frost on the windows. Nothing too worrisome. Their fridge stopped working about a week after they moved in, but neither one of them were too concerned. The pantry always sat at a cool 35 degrees no matter how high the heat in the rest of the house was, and the cabinet under the window was always at -3. Ruff and Tuff weren’t the type to question it, instead they just moved the milk to the pantry and the frozen peas they never ate to the cabinet. It was still full of frozen vegetables Fishlegs had insisted on buying them every time he came over and noticed the abysmal lack of produce, frozen or otherwise.

Neither twin knew why whatever was living in their home decided to recreate Hel in their kitchen. They didn’t really care. They just wanted their house to be livable again, if nothing else.

Once the Twins were safely out of the house, Hiccup set to work. This wasn’t the first spirit Hiccup had helped crossover before, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He was a bit worried about how powerful this creature seemed to be. It was obviously more than a simple restless ghost, and Hiccup wasn’t sure if he had spiritual jurisdiction over whatever this thing was. He decided that rather than outright banishing, he would treat this entity like a disembodied Draugr- offer it something of value, in exchange for it leaving you alone.

“Hello,” He started carefully. He pulled a small knife out of his waistband- _Viking law, never leave the house unarmed_ , and placed it on the counter before stepping away from it to indicate he meant no harm. “I was wondering if you’d like to talk?” Odd shadows seemed to dance over the kitchen, the only light came from the open fridge. He noticed frost crawling over his knife, and he hoped the sudden cold wouldn’t damage the blade.

“You’ve been causing trouble for some of my friends,” He decided the best course of action would be to take a page from Tuffnut’s book and sit in the open fridge. It was slightly warmer than the rest of the room, and he wasn’t dressed to endure such temperatures long term. The air seemed to shift around him. He closed his eyes. Since he was sitting in the fridge, most of the useable light was blocked out anyway, and it made it easier to listen.

Hiccup felt the energy of another presence in front of him. _So I have this thing’s attention. Alright then._ Hiccup’s suspicions were right, as the spirit had indeed settled down directly across from him. The entity had seen many variety of priests, clergy, and holy men in all his time haunting the area. But this one was odd. He didn’t assume a position of authority, he didn’t act like the house was _his_ , and he didn’t barge in uselessly spouting the word of god in an attempt to clear the area. This was the first time, in a long time, that any human with any sort of spiritual power simply asked to _talk_.

“Can I know your name?” Hiccup asked, not really expecting to get an answer. Mostly he just felt feelings and emotions from the various ghosts he had interacted with. But then again, he had never encountered something this powerful before.

The creature considered this question. He remembered warnings from before, from days in his youth, _never let anyone have your true name._ In fear he had sealed his away long ago, unwittingly binding himself to the land around him. It was such a simple and honest question, though. One he felt compelled to answer, even if the human in front of him couldn’t hear it.  “ _Jack.”_

Hiccup opened his eyes in surprise and looked around at the shadows. He could have sworn he heard a voice but…? There was no one around. “Jack, was it?” Hiccup asked cautiously.

Jack, for all his power, was just as surprised as Hiccup was. No one had ever heard him before, and he didn’t expect this time to be any different. “ _Jack Frost,”_ he clarified, nodding wildly even though he knew (or at least, he thought he knew) his conversation partner couldn’t see him. _He can hear me…_

Hiccup had definitely heard that. So whatever this thing was, it could communicate. That was good, he supposed. Maybe it would be easier to get whatever this was to leave the twins alone than he initially suspected. Before he could respond however, he heard that cold and wispy voice ask, “ _What are you?”_

Jack had honestly wanted to know. If he was a priest he wasn’t like any priest Jack had seen before. He had a strong spiritual aura, but it seemed to resonate on a different plane, as though it was not his to touch. Jack would have to convince the human to willingly give him his own name if he wanted any claim to him. And Jack did _want_. If he could latch on to an energy source like this, then _maybe_ he’d have a chance of getting out of this area.

Hiccup was surprised by the question, but obliged it all the same. Diplomacy was a bit of a give and take, after all. “I’m a gothi,” he started, “A priest of the Aesir.”

_“A Norseman?”_ Just like the Twins that lived here. That would explain why the boy in front of him felt untouchable. It had taken him nearly a year to even latch on to the Twins. Their connection to older gods was part of the reason Jack wasn’t able to fully manifest his full power until recently.

“Yep.” Hiccup smiled at the hint of surprise in the spirit's voice. “And you? I get the feeling you’re not exactly in my jurisdiction.”

Jack grinned. The boy was right, he _wasn’t_ in his jurisdiction. But he wouldn’t be letting him know that until he had secured a way out of this place, and with each passing moment the gothi seemed to be it. “ _Give me your name._ ” Jack hadn’t quite demanded, but he made sure it wasn’t a question either. If he wanted to be able to attach himself to the priest and his wealth of spiritual energy, then he had to choose his words carefully.

“I’m sorry?” That question seemed to come out of left field.

“ _Your name. I gave you mine. Will you give me your name?”_

Hiccup realized that it was true, he did know Jack’s name, but Jack didn’t know his. It was a reasonable enough question, despite the odd wording. “Oh, yeah, sure.” As soon as he said the words Hiccup felt a little sick, though he wasn’t sure why, and Jack felt something stirring in his very essence. Verbal consent was given. “It’s Hiccup.”

Jack frowned a bit. What an odd name. He could tell that it was the boy’s true name though, or at least part. “ _Hiccup?”_ Jack needed a full name if this was going to work. “ _Is that it?”_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He’d lost count of the number of times he was asked that exact question. “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,” he supplied. His full name was always so much more impressive, if equally ridiculous.

Immediately after he said his name, he felt something _change._ What changed, he couldn’t quite say. It was like someone suddenly threw a heavy blanket over him. Not entirely uncomfortable, but different, and unexpected. He did his best to shrug away the odd feeling. Jack, on the other hand, embraced it. He felt a surge of power. He no longer felt tied down to the land this house was built on. It was like a breath of fresh air and he owed it all to the naïve human so willing to give up his name. It meant that Jack now had power over Hiccup. Enough power to follow him wherever he went. Somewhere deep down Jack realized that he had merely traded one prison for another, but at least this way he would have more freedom.

Now that he had Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III’s name, a name freely given, a name he now controlled, he felt it was only fair to inform the poor gothi of just what manner of creature he was dealing with. “ _A Demon.”_

“What was that?” Hiccup hadn’t been expecting Jack to say anything, and he was still contemplating the strange feeling that was now nestled deep in his chest.

“ _You asked me what I was.”_

“Ah, right,” He had asked that, hadn’t he? “You wouldn’t happen to be one of Lady Hel’s spawn, would you?”

“ _Nope,”_ Jack said, popping the p.

“Well, I guess you’re not my division, huh?” Hiccup had suspected this from the beginning, but he had to at least try to help the twins.

Jack laughed. If Hiccup had to describe the sound of joy to someone, he would simply direct them to Jack’s laugh. Which he found a little odd, considering he was a demon. “ _That’s one way of putting it.”_

Hiccup glanced at his watch. It was nearly 5 am, and Ruff and Tuff would be wanting their house back soon. He should probably wrap this up. “Jack, can I ask you a favor?” That seemed the best way to start. He knew he couldn’t _make_ a demon do anything, so asking was the only way to go.

“ _Hmmm?”_

“Would you mind leaving my friends, the twins that live here, alone?” Hiccup glanced around the still-frozen kitchen. “You know, melt the ice and all that?”

Jack was more than glad to oblige now that he had a ticket out of here. “ _Of course, not at all.”_

Hiccup stood up out of the refrigerator and noticed that the room’s temperature was slowly returning to normal. _Well that was easier than expected._ “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack watched Hiccup walk towards the back door to let the Twins know it was safe to come back inside. “ _Oh no, Hic,”_ he said, more to himself than anyone, “ _Thank you.”_

When Ruff and Tuff came back inside they were relieved to see that the ice was already melting off the counter. They would have a bit of water damage by the end of it, but it was better than freezing to death in the middle of the night. Hiccup hadn’t elaborated too much on what manner of spirit was causing all the fuss, but they didn’t exactly care.

“I know we don’t really talk much,” Ruffnut started as Hiccup stood just outside the front door, keys in hand, “But thanks for coming.” She punched him in the shoulder. It was the closest thing to physical affection he’d get from anyone from his home town.

 He smiled, despite the sting in his arm. “Anytime, Ruff, Tuff,” he said, nodding at each of the Twins in turn. “Just next time, you might want to consider calling a _Catholic_ priest, alright?”

“Yeah whatever,” Tuffnut yawned. Hiccup figured it must be difficult sleeping in a subzero house. But hopefully Jack would keep to himself from now on.

He waved to the twins as he tiredly clambered into his car for the drive home. He wanted nothing more than to collapse in his bed and forget about the strange ice demon that haunted his friend’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drifter, here. Thus ends the brunt of my solo work. From here on out it's all co-written by Skelly (well, aside from like one paragraph in the next chapter.)
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted soon-ish. it's already written so there's that.
> 
> Chapter 3 is mostly done. 
> 
> After that, whoooooo knnnnnnooooowwwws


	3. Chapter 2: The Consequences of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup discovers an uninvited guest and makes a deal

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, his apartment was strangely cold. Not deadly, bone chillingly cold like the Twins’ house was last night (or would that be earlier this morning?) but still cold, all the same. He didn’t think much of it either until he walked into his living room and saw a white haired teen lounging on his couch.

“Shit,” he was sure he locked the door behind him this morning. He reached for the closest thing he could use as a weapon, which happened to be a heavy iron mjolnir replica off his hall alter.

The boy obviously heard Hiccup as he turned to look at him and smiled. He looked homeless, probably no older than 18. Hiccup decided the time for confrontation was now. He raised Mjolnir. “Who are you and how did you get in my house?”

“ _I’m hurt. Have you forgotten me already?”_ Hiccup knew that voice. It was wispy and cold. Like the wind in winter.

Hiccup lowered the hammer and squinted at the boy on his couch. “Jack?”

He hopped up onto the edge of the couch, “ _The one and only.”_

“But, how?” Hiccup felt a cold chill as Jack jumped off the couch entirely and took a step towards him. “Why?”

As Jack walked towards him, Hiccup noted ice forming wherever his bare feet touched the ground. As Jack stepped closer, Hiccup stepped back until he was against the wall, mjolnir still loosely clutched in his hand.

“ _Because you let me_.” Jack had stopped in front of Hiccup.  “ _You gave me your name._ ”

“What?” Hiccup was even more confused. “I _told_ you my name, I didn’t _give_ it to you.”

“ _Don’t you remember?_ ” Jack said, tilting his head to the side slightly. “ _I asked you if you would give me your name.  You consented._ ”

Hiccup paled as he thought back to last night. _Consent_? Suddenly, he remembered Jack’s odd wording, his insistence on knowing Hiccup’s name, and in that moment he realized he’d been horribly duped. ”Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm…” he muttered, as the full weight of his mistake hit him. 

Jack grinned as he watched the young man in front, thoroughly enjoying watching the color drain from Hiccup’s face and the way he bit his lip in worry as he took in the situation.

“What did you do?” Hiccup whispered.  “Why are you following me, is this why you agreed to leave the twins alone?”  He wanted to understand why the demon was here and what exactly was going on.  He could not afford to let the creature avoid answering this time. His grip on the mjolnir tightened, though he didn’t know if it would do any good against the demon before him.

Jack held up his hands in a placating gesture. " _Woah, slow down there, kid,_ " he said. He was still too close for Hiccup's comfort.

Hiccup huffed indignantly, his earlier anxiety nearly forgotten. "I'm 24," he said.

Jack rolled his eyes. " _And I'm much older. As I was saying, there's no need to jump to hasty conclusions. I'm not gonna, like, eat your soul or anything._ " _Like I could if I wanted to_ , he silently added. He didn't have any more jurisdiction over this kid than he had over him.

"That doesn't answer why you're here," Hiccup said, eyes narrowing.

" _Because you're here!_ " Jack said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What does that have to do with anything!” exclaimed Hiccup.  He really wanted to know why, and how, Jack had followed him.  Could the demon pick up and move when he felt like it?  And what was he planning for Hiccup now that he had his name?

“ _What do you know about demons?_ ” Jack suddenly asked.  Hiccup looked a little confused at the question but Jack was staring with a calculating look on his face.

“Why do you ask?” Hiccup asked in a wary tone.  He was not going to give this demon anymore information to be used against him.  And his lack of knowledge of this sort of demon definitely fell under that category.  At least, until he had done some research.

“ _Just answer the question_.” Jack said.  He had the beginnings of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.  But he wanted to hold off on letting it loose until his suspicions were confirmed.  Hiccup flushed a little.  He obviously did not want to answer.  He stuttered for about a minute before Jack let his smirk take over his face and he began to laugh.  “ _You don’t know anything about my kind do you?_ ”

Hiccup’s face flushed a darker red.  “I know enough!” he stated indignantly.  “But if you’re so smart then just answer my question!  Why are you here?” He really hoped the demon answered.  Or at least that it would stop laughing at him.  What all was he supposed to know about a creature that didn’t fall under his jurisdiction?  All he was sure of was that holy water and salt were supposed to harm demons, and that details of summoning rituals were in part to keep the summoner relatively safe.  The exact ways in which demons worked or existed on this plane did not fall under that general information.  Jack did stop laughing but kept a large, sly looking grin on his face.  He looked like a cat that had just figured out the lock on the canary’s cage.

“ _I don’t think so_.”  Jack’s wispy voice held an amused singsong quality.  “ _I think I’ll make this a game.  I wonder how long it will take you to learn about me._ ” He loved games.  And this would be the most fun he had had for a long time.  Hiccup stared at him in shock for a while before a shrewd look made its way onto his own face.

“If it’s a game you want then I’ll play… _if_ we set some ground rules.” Hiccup said.  From the demon’s reaction he would guess that Jack enjoyed games.  If he played, then maybe Hiccup could make this a little easier on himself.  Jack looked stunned for a second before laughing.

“ _Bargaining with a demon are we?  Alright kid, what rules did you have in mind?_ ” Jack was honestly curious about what rules this human could come up with.  He was sure that Hiccup couldn’t possibly beat a demon’s ability to find loopholes in just about anything.  Hiccup thought for a minute before replying.

“I’ll do my own research, but I know there’s a lot of nonsense and incorrect information out there.  So… I want to have one question a day, that I specify by telling you that I am asking my question of the day, that you have to answer truthfully,” Hiccup said slowly, as though considering his words carefully.  Jack looked at him for a second before speaking.

“ _Alright, I’ll agree, but only if you keep those questions limited to yes or no answers.”_ Jack paused a moment and then asked, _“And what would I be getting out of this?_ ” This could be interesting, if the human decided to pay him a fair price.  Hiccup immediately jumped back in with an answer.

“If I want any details from you or want to ask another question… then I guess you can ask me something?” Hiccup said, though it came out more like a question than he had intended.  He didn’t want to deal with a demon, but, he realized this was probably going to be the easiest way to get the information he needed.  Jack smiled coldly.

“ _So I get to ask my question right after yours?  And I can ask anything I want?_ ” the demon inquired.  Hiccup sighed.  He was getting impatient.  And this would be the most equal payment he could offer that he thought Jack would be likely to accept.

“Yes.  I will answer your question with the truth.  But you have to answer my question truthfully as well.  And we can keep the game going until I have all the information that I need.”  HIccup said.  The deal sounded right.  And he didn’t think he left any huge loopholes open.  He extended his right hand towards the pale haired demon.  “Do we have a deal?” Jack’s smile made Hiccup incredibly uneasy.

“Deal.” he said.  Jack took hold of Hiccup’s hand and shook on it.  Hiccup noticed his hand was freezing.  It was like holding ice.  And that smile was unnerving.  It could be because demons like games and now Jack was going to play one that looked like it was going to last a while.  He hoped it was nothing more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drifter, here. Chapter two! Three, technically because prologue, but you know! Whatever! Chapter three is mostly done, but it'll take a bit longer to get put up, sorry bout that, just cause this is all we've got pre-written. Anyway, I won't keep you here any longer. 
> 
> And thank you for your feedback! It's really appreciated, made both our days better <3


End file.
